


Almost

by Lilly_C



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Epiphany, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Epiphany.</p>
<p>It follows on from With Every Heartbeat but it isn't a sequel.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Epiphany.
> 
> It follows on from With Every Heartbeat but it isn't a sequel.

Angel was watching out of the window when he spotted a familiar car park up across the street. His focused remained on the car for a few moments as the hullabaloo of his staff grew more distracting. He grabbed his jacket and silently yet rapidly made his way out to the street, over to the car.

The female occupant wound the window down. “Hi Angel,” she greeted.

“Kate, how are you feeling?” he asked slightly surprised to her after her acerbic dismissal of him and his heroic actions three nights ago.

“I’m still alive,” she unhappily remarked.

Angel walked round to the passenger side getting in. “What do you want Kate?” he queried, his irritation escalating.

“To thank you I guess,” Kate replied.

“Thank me. For what?”

“Saving my life. You didn’t have to but I’m glad you did.”

Angel flashed a sardonic smile. “You weren’t thankful after our shower.”

“Angel, I’m been serious. If you hadn’t have saved me I would have died for sure.”

“And you don’t want to be like me,” Angel joked.

“No, I don’t. There is something about being undead that is so unappealing to me.”

“You get to live forever.”

“I’ll take mid-seventies thanks.”

“Wait, you don’t believe in living forever?”

Kate blinked back a tear. “I stopped believing in that when my mom died. Invincibility is not my thing.”

“If I didn’t like you Kate I wouldn’t have dragged you into the shower and revived you. It’s more complicated than that.”

Kate softly nodded her head. “Having feelings for someone who you can never be with because of circumstances beyond your control.”

“Exactly and you do know that I only saved you because I like you.”

“Like me? That’s how it’s always been with guys. I fall for them and always, ultimately end up getting hurt because I mistake friendship for something else.”

“I’m a 253 year old vampire Kate, we could never have anything more than friendship anyway,” Angel said pulling the latch. “I’ve got work to do,” he said as he got out.

“Bye Angel,” Kate spoke appreciatively, turning the keys in the ignition.


End file.
